Modern three-dimensional (“3D”) cinema systems increasingly rely on polarization as a means of delivering stereoscopic imagery to an audience. Most of these systems place polarization control elements at both the digital projector and the viewer, which in practice makes the screen a contrast and/or cross-talk determining component. Manufacturers of front projection screens generally attempt to strike a compromise between image brightness uniformity and Polarization Contrast Ratio (“PCR”). Relative lack of efficiency of current screens (which has been described as Total Integrated Scatter or “TIS”), along with inherent light loss of most 3D delivery systems, further call for high peak gain to meet standards for image brightness. Conventional “silver-screens,” however, have performance deficiencies that are the result of several statistical variables, which make it virtually impossible to optimize PCR, gain profile and efficiency.